Naruto Watches Dragon Ball
by Transformers g1's-Prime
Summary: In an odd series of events, Naruto finds himself in a realm with a group of people consisting of his friends and teachers with little to no explanation, and one hell of a headache. However, when a mysterious being offers them the chance to relax from the conflict in their world, they accept and sit down to enjoy the strange adventures of Son Goku and his friends in Dragon Ball.


**Disclaimer: - I do not own any of the respective franchises used in this story. Naruto is owned by Shonen Jump, Viz Media and Masashi Kishimoto and Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT/Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. And to quote the crew of Team Four Star, please support both the official releases.**

* * *

Deep within the Land of Fire, one of the largest and most powerful of the countries making up the Elemental Continent, there was lied a massive village that was renown by all to be the greatest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. It was known by the masses and feared by its enemies as Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

While the citizens of said village had enjoyed a well deserved period of peace and prosperity, following the end of the Third Shinobi World War and the Kyuubi no Yoko's attack many years ago, the village was invaded during the final stage of the Chunin Exams by the shinobi of Otogakure, the Village Hidden by Sound, and Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sands. Though the invaders were repelled, and Sunagakure rejoined their alliance with Konoha following the discovery of their Yondaime Kazekage's assassination, Konoha still suffered many casualties in the attack, including the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who fell in battle by the hands of the traitorous Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, after receiving his own share of grievous wounds from the late village leader, forcing him and his army to retreat from battle.

Understaffed and left leaderless, the village descended into a mass panic in the days following the invasion, and many began to fear the possibility of a potential second invasion by one of the other ninja villages in retaliation for their victories in all of the World Wars. But those fears were, thankfully, put to rest by the return of Senju Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, who immediately took up the mantle of Hokage and swore that she would defend her home till her last breath.

What the poor woman didn't know, however, was that what was waiting for her upon taking up the mantle was the bane of all the village leaders that many still did battle with to this day... paperwork.

Now, the last of the Senju clan sat at her desk, staring blankly at the form she currently had in her hands that told of a request from her good friend, Boss Jirocho Wasabi, to have a group help escort a fellow member of his clan, the Wasabi Family, through an annual and dangerous race in the Land of Tea due to disturbing rumors of their rival, the Wagarashi Family, had hired other shinobi of their own to help sabotage the race in their favor.

Filing that mission away for one of the Genin teams to undertake due to the shortage of Jonin, she leaned back with a loud groan, laying the paper back down so that she could massage her aching foreheads. For the past several days, she had put up with this sort of work and, to put it bluntly, she was ready to burn the next pile of paperwork that came next. She just prayed to Kami that Shizune would take pity on her, and-

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the door with a dark expression, as Shizune's muffled voice filtered into the room. "Tsunade-sama," her faithful assistant called out. "I hate to interrupt you, but the seventh batch is ready for you."

A vein began to throb violently on her forehead, as Tsunade slammed her head into the desk, knocking over the neatly organized pile of paperwork that she'd been working on for the past three hours. ' _As if my day can't get any worse,'_ she thought glumly.

A sudden breeze then swept into the room for no explained reason, before a voice called out. "Whoa, Hime, I didn't expect for you to be napping around this time of day."

...

The universe just loves proving her wrong, doesn't it?

"Jiraiya," the Godaime Hokage spoke in a sweetly-sickening tone that did little to contain her irritation for the man leaning against her window. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you for putting me into situations like this?"

The Toad Sannin paused, raising a hand to his chin to ponder. "Well," he drawled out with one of his infamously damnable smirks. "There was the Battle of Amegakure when we went head-to-head against Hanzo, and that one time when we stalked sensei as kids to see if him and Old Lady Biwako really were into each other."

In spite of her raging headache, a chuckle emerged from Tsunade's lips as she remembered those days of youth with her old teammates about said events. She could remember the look of embarassment on both her sensei's and his lover's face as the tree-branch that they were on collapsed into the two's picnic and how the man made the three run around the entire village until sunset. She still couldn't help but laugh at the memory of a young Orochimaru wheezing heavily, his pale face flushed terribly from exhaustion.

And as for the former, well... she gave Jiraiya the beating of a lifetime after the leader of Amegakure left the battlefield, while Orochimaru watched from the sidelines, chuckling immensely at her teammate's pain.

"Ah, yes," she sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Those were the old days, and now look at us."

Jiraiya gave a big grin at the woman. "I don't know what you're complaining about. That medical ninjustu of yours makes your body just as lush and bus-" Whatever perverted remarks the Sannin had planned on sharing with his long-time friend came to a screeching halt when the Godaime's face found contact with his head, sending him sprawling to the floor with a goofy grin and blood gushing out a rapid pace out of his nose.

Sighing, she reached down to begin healing Jiraiya's broken nose when she started to feel light all of a sudden. Now this wouldn't be so bad, save for the fact that she hasn't consumed any type of alcohol since last night and, somehow, this felt different. It was as if... she was being pulled by an unseen force.

"Tsunade," she dimly heard Jiraiya's voice, which sounded more sluggish than usual after he received a punch like that. "Do you feel-"

"Yes," she managed to say through clenched teeth. "Wha-?"

And before the two seasoned shinobi can react to what was happening to them, a great bright light, rivaling the intensity of an exploding star, erupted from the office of the Hokage Tower and when the light died down, there was no sign of the two Legendary Sannin, leaving only a cluster of paperwork strewn out across the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the small restaurant known as Ramen Ichiraku, the well-known Genin cell referred to as Team 7, or Team Kakashi, was currently dining on ramen, or the food of the gods stated by the loud-mouthed member of the group, while taking a well-deserved rest after their hectic adventure in the Land of Snow with Princess Koyuki Kazahana.

Led by Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja and the son of Sakumo Hatake, the team was comprised Naruto Uzumaki, the Dead Last and the Yondaime Hokage's Legacy, Sakura Haruno, the Kunoichi of the Year, and Sasuke Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year and the sole survivor of the infamous Uchiha clan.

"Ah!" Naruto exhaled, savoring the taste of his seventh bowl of teriyaki ramen in his mouth. "Nothing says better than a bowl of Old Man Teuchi's ramen after a long mission." The chef, in return, merely smiled and gave a thumbs-up to his favorite customer, who returned it eagerly.

"I have to admit," Sakura smiled, wiping the remnants of her own bowl of ramen off of her mouth with a napkin. "Although it's not my favorite food, your ramen is quite good, Teuchi-san."

Sasuke merely grunted, slurping up the last bits of noodles from his own bowl of tomato ramen that he found to be really enjoyable.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was currently in the midst of reading his new five-year-anniversary edition of _Icha Icha Violence_ with an additional... adult scene involving the main character and his partner, making the silver-haired man giggle perversely to himself in the corner while trying to ignore the death glares sent to him by Ayame Teuchi, the owner's daughter and co-chef.

Suddenly, the same force that pulled Tsunade and Jiraiya away from the current realm that they inhabitated appeared, snapping Kakashi out of his smut-filled thoughts and making him enter his serious demeanor. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," he called out to his students, fighting off the massive headache that suddenly erupted within his skull. "Get the Teuchi's to-"

But his words were cut off by another blinding light that, when cleared, also revealed to have taken the quartet from their location and into an unknown one.

* * *

But this wasn't the only occasion in Konoha, or even beyond the Land of Fire's borders. Multiple beings, whether in a group or by themselves, all experienced a horrific headache, feeling incredibly light, and disappeared into a bright light without a single trace of their existence.

But for who, or what, these few were called out for is a great mystery to all save for the sole being behind this whole event.

* * *

"Urrgh..." Naruto slurred out, wincing at the bright light that nearly blinded him once he opened his eyes. "What happened? I feel like Baachan after an all-night drinking session." He slowly raised himself up, placing one hand to his forehead, and the other on the soft skin that he was currently sitting on.

...

Wait a minute.

His mind suddenly registering what his somatosensory system was telling him, he looked down and felt his entire existence taking the first steps towards their final moments of life. What his left hand was currently holding, or groping in this case, was the right breast of the Tobesku Jonin, and I&T Interrogator/Possible Sadist, Anko Mitarashi.

Or, as Naruto simply called her several months ago, the Crazy Snake Procter Lady.

 _Oh. Shit._ were the two words that currently dominated all of Naruto's thinking capabilities, as he stared wide-eyed at the drooling woman underneath him, unable to move out of fear that she would suddenly launch up and cut his other cheek open. Using methods that he hadn't used since his prankster days, the blonde Jinchuriki slowly removed his palm from Anko's breast and, as quick as quietly as possible, crawled backwards from Orochimaru's former protege without making a single sound.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Naruto then turned around to survey his surroundings and had his eyes bulge out of his sockets in shock at what, or rather, whom he saw.

Laid out across the white-tilted floor were the unconscious bodies of nearly everybody that he knew. He saw his team and sensei, the rest of the Rookie Nine and their separate teachers, Tsunade-baachan and Ero Sennin, Iruka-Sensei, and, to his immense surprise, the Sand Siblings... with Gaara asleep!

 _ **'If the medium ever sets the Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu in motion, then the Shukaku will be unleashed!'**_

The words of Gamabunta, the chief toad of Mount Myoboku, rang throughout the young Genin's head with images of his battle against the Ichibi during the Konoha Crush event. Fearing for the lives of those considered precious to him, the Jinchuriki steeled his resolve and leapt into the air with a loud battle-cry that awoke many people, two of which were Gaara's Siblings, who craned their heads upwards to stare wide-eyed at the screaming Genin coming towards them. "What the hell?!" they both cried out in unison, not noticing their sleeping brother behind them.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Naruto all but roared out, as he brought his fist down on Gaara's exposed cranium with the dull sound of a fist hitting against flesh echoing in the small room, making many people wince at the sheer sound it produced. And the moment Naruto's feet touched the ground, Gaara awoke with a cry of pain before opening his eyes and making many people, his siblings included, scoot far away from him due to the intense expression of murder in his eyes. But that fire quickly died down, once he saw Naruto rubbing his hand tenderly while smiling in relief.

"Naruto?" the red-haired boy murmured, more in curiosity than surprise, before he smiled at the sight of seeing his first true friend yet again.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Nice to see you again. Sorry about the punch."

"It's quite alright."

However, their small conversation wasn't the only one that was going on in the small room: Choji Akimichi had brought out a bag of his favorite potato chips, asking his teammate, Ino Yamanaka, if she wanted one to which she declined; Asuma Sarutobi helped his friend and not-so-secret lover, Kurenai Yuhi, back up to her feet before going to wake up Anko with her; Shino Aburame inquiring his teammates, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, if they were hurt or seemed ill; And a loud groan came from the mouth of Shikamaru Nara, while being currently engaged in a conversation with Temari, who was teasing the young man about the standard Nara traits inherited from the clan heir. As usual, Shikamaru called Temari, "Troublesome," resulting in a massive bump on his head by the Suna Genin with a twitching look of anger on her face; And Rock Lee was currently celebrating with his sensei the fact that he can finally walk again in this dimension by an intense hug of youth that Neji and Tenten, while found heartwarming because their friend can continue his dream of being an excellent shinobi, were left baffled by the sunset that suddenly appeared behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt everybody's separate little chats," Asuma said, grunting as he realized that he had no smokes on him. "But could somebody tell me exactly where the hell we're at?"

"That's exactly what I wish to know too," Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the white-haired sage sitting behind her, blinking innocently at her. "Jiraiya, what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did this?" he asked rhetorically, resulting in a raised eyebrow from the Godaime that spoke more volume than words ever could. "...Okay, this does seem like my sort of shtick, but I swear it's not me. I haven't even met half of these people," he said, pointing at Teams 8, 10, and Team Gai along with the Suna Siblings. "I don't even know their names."

"All right, then who the hell brought us here?" Anko grumbled, while adjust her mesh armor shirt back to its original position while wondering what could have wrinkled it so badly, never noticing the massive blush on Naruto's face.

 **"I think I can answer that."**

A voice, appearing randomly out nowhere and sounding incredibly foreign to all of the shinobi in the room, set them all on alarm as they whirled around to see a very peculiar looking person standing behind them. The man was fairly around Jiraiya's height with tanned skin, long black hair that was tied up into a topknot like a samurai and had deep brown eyes that resembled closely to caramel chocolate. All the while, he wore a blood-red kimono that was tied together by a black obi around the waist and wore heavy wooden sandals.

Despite his calm smile and laid-back attitude, the older shinobi could practically _feel_ the power radiating from this man like a tidal wave, resulting in a multitude of reactions; Kurenai and Iruka were left trembling by it, feeling incredibly small. All the while, Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya, and Tsunade merely prepared for whatever moves this mysterious stranger may try to make. And Anko and Gai were grinning with excitement, staring with glee at the opportunity to do battle with this man.

"Oi!" Kiba shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the man and snapping the older shinobi out of their trances. "Just who the hell are you, and where the hell are we?"

The man merely chuckled, a deep hearty one that made Naruto blink at how closely it resembled to whenever Hokage-Jiji used to laugh back when he was still alive. "Apologies for the intrusion, young ones," the man smiled at them warmly, making some tense at his odd reception to strangers like them, expecting some kind of trap. "But I do mean you know harm. To answer your questions, it's basically goes like this."

He took a moment to close his eyes in thought, before opening them back up again to speak. "You are in my personal realm, a place that is far, far away from your home, though I do apologize for the way that I brought you all here, hence the headaches and whatnot." This incited several grumbles from his audience and he grinned widely at them. "And to answer your first question, Kiba Inuzuka, son of Tsume Inuzuka," Said boy recoiled slightly at the man revealing his personal information out in the open like he was discussing the weather, inciting a glare from Kurenai as she stepped in front of her student to shield him from the man. "To put it bluntly, I am Kami, the guardian of your planet and the overseer of this dimension."

...

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Shino deadpanned at the being who called himself "God".

Kami's visage didn't change, as if he were expecting this to happen. "I said that I am Kami, guardian of Earth and the overseer of this dimension."

Several awkward glances were thrown around by his audience, not wanting to look the man in the eyes. "Right," Sasuke drawled, lowering himself into a fighting style. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we've overstayed our welcome. Let us go or else, we'll force our way out."

Raising an eyebrow, Kami looked at the Uchiha with a smirk now overtaking his facial features. "Oh?" he hummed. "Are you sure about that?" The way he said that sentence sent a shiver down many people's spines, Sasuke being one of those people, but he gritted his teeth and shot himself towards Kami with a fierce expression, ignoring his team's cries of protest from behind him. He threw a fist out and waited for it to impact against the man's cheek.

What he wasn't expecting was for Kami to lift his right hand that was enclosed into a fist and flick out his index finger with his thumb, as if he were flicking a bug off his shoulder, and the result was a barrier that smacked Sasuke in the face and threw him backwards into his teacher's arms. Growling in frustration, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and prepared to launch himself back at the man, before a squeeze on his shoulder by his teacher forced him to turn around and stare into the stony face of Kakashi that said, "You're way out of your league. Step back and let us handle this. Now."

Sneering, Sasuke backed down and released himself from Kakashi's grip, trying to ignore the snickers of Naruto coming from behind him.

"Anyone else what a go?" Kami drawled, the same smug smirk on his face. "I promise I'll be gentle." Little did he know that Jiraiya kept that sentence in the back of his head for his future release of _Icha Icha Tactics._ _'This guy's giving me gold, and he doesn't even know it.'_ Jiraiya thought, trying to hold back a shit-eating grin.

"You're welcome, Jiraiya-san," Kami suddenly said, sending a smile towards the Toad Sannin's way. "I know that your next release is going to be quite a hit with the masses, especially some of the female critics." An excited giggle escaped from the pervert's mouth, before they were silenced by the fearful glare coming from Tsunade herself.

However, that didn't stop Jiraiya from giving a thumbs-up to the guy who called himself "God". Personally, in his opinion, he found that to be a huge over-exaggeration. Just because you can knock a person back with some kind of telekinesis doesn't allow you to grant yourself the title of "God".

* * *

 **Amegakure no Sato:**

In the skies of the Village Hidden by Rain, a sneeze echoed from the edge of God's Tower.

"Pein, are you all right?"

"I am well, Konan. There is no reason to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

...

"Could you at least step out of the rain for awhile?"

The man who called himself a God sighed in resignation.

* * *

"All right, Kami," Tsunade said, taking up a defensive stance against the omnipotent being before her. "I'll ask you only once. Why did you bring us here?"

The man merely smiled, a trait that was starting to royally piss Tsuande off. "You see, my dear Princess-".

 **"Don't push it."**

Kami paused for a moment before he shrugged. "All righty then, Tsunade, I have brought you all here because you all needed it."

This resulted in several raised eyebrows from the group. "But why, Kami-sama?" Choji asked, hastily adding the 'sama' to Kami's name out of respect and a tiny bit of fear, worrying that he would be struck down by lightning or something if he didn't.

"Because you all need it." he replied bluntly. "The past several months, for each one of you, have been a difficult time for yourselves and your home villages. I mean, for my sake, you people all fought a small war in a day that resulted in the loss of good men and women and you've all worked yourselves to death trying to restore the reputation of your villages or pushing yourselves past your limit in the weeks following. For years, I have overseen the state of your world and I have seen far too many tragic events come to past. War, death, and unadulterated carnage is pretty much all your kind has ever known for the past three hundred years. And for that, you all need to relax."

An ominous silence fell upon the room. It was true what Kami brought up, their kind has experienced too many wars and devastation in their time on Earth from the Shinobi World Wars and the cold wars that have started up ever since between both Konoha and Suna against Iwagakure, the Village Hidden by the Stones, and Kumogakure, the Village Hidden by the Clouds. To this day, their homes still haven't recovered from the massive casualties from those wars and the recent clash during the Chunin Exams didn't make things any better.

"Okay," Shikamaru said slowly. "Then what exactly do we do?"

Kami smiled. "Simple. You're all going to watch a show."

The entire room face-vaulted to the floor in complete shock and disbelief. Really, that was it? They expected that he was going to take them to some kind of heavenly palace of where they would be lavished by all sorts of food and spas by Kami's servants. But instead, they were going to watch a show?

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, making several cover their ears at the loud volume. "That's it? I could've easily done that at home if I wanted too."

For the first time in the conversation, Kami's face took on one of exasperation as he frowned at the Genin. "Hey, I'm already taking a risk by allowing you people to do this. This is a very, very, _very_ dangerous thing to do in the Godly Realm and I could risk my entire position just by doing this, you know."

...

"Well, shit." Kankuro, speaking up for the first time, summed up the entire situation in two words.

"Indeed," Kami said, slowly returning back to his pleasant mood from earlier. "Now then, shall we begin?"

And with a snap of his fingers, the group found themselves sitting in lush seats in a setting that was very similar to Konoha's move theater, making Naruto excited that they were going to watch some kind of show from the future that they never knew could happen on their planet.

"If anyone requires any kind of food, speak up now or forever hold your peace." Kami's voice echoed throughout the room, sounding as if he were speaking from a whole different realm. At his statement, nearly everybody's stomach rumbled and each placed their orders to the omnipotent being that instantly placed it in front of them, much to their delight.

Naruto ordered an extra-large bowl of miso ramen with extra pork. Sakura ordered syrup-coated anko dumplings and an umeboshi as a meal accompaniment. Sasuke ordered omusubi with okaka and tomatoes to go with it. Kakashi ordered salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.

Hinata ordered zenzai with cinnamon rolls, blushing when Naruto smelled the rolls and commented on their aroma. Kiba ordered a 16 oz steak that he had to defend from Choji, who was sitting right next to the boy. Shino ordered vegetable salad. Kurenai, surprisingly, ordered shōchū, much to the delight of both Anko and Tsunade.

Shikamaru ordered mackerel and kelp and was teased by Temari for his choices before yelling at the boy who called her "Troublesome"... again. Choji, bless his kind heart, ordered barbecue so large that it nearly knocked over Kiba's dish. Ino ordered cherry tomatoes and pudding, which peeked Sasuke's attention when he saw the tomatoes but didn't say anything. Asuma ordered sausage and soba with tororo.

Lee ordered medium spicy curry rice and curry pilaf. Tenten ordered Sesame dumplings. Neji ordered herring soba. Gai ordered super-spicy curry rice and curry udon, thanking Lee for his comment for how good his choice for his food was while doing the same for Lee.

Kankuro ordered Salisbury steak to which he drooled at the tasty-looking gravy on his meal with Choji drooling alongside him. Temari ordered sweet chestnuts and Kenchin soup, and scowled at the sound of Shikamaru's chuckle for her odd choice. Gaara ordered, oddly enough, salted beef tongue and gizzard, and didn't react to the odd looks he received from others for his choice of food.

Iruka ordered ramem, blushing at Anko leaning over him to sniff the noodles and trying not to react to the purple-haired woman's breasts brushing up against his arm. Anko then ordered sweet-bean soup and dango, which she then offered to Iruka in a rather... suggestive way that sent the poor teacher flying backwards into the wall by a massive nosebleed. Jiraiya ordered basil and karaage-fried chicken. Tsunade ordered chicken breast and, unsurprisingly, a very, very large bottle of sake for the ride ahead of them.

Once everybody got settled in with their surroundings and the ones they were sitting next to, the lights in the theater dimmed down until it was pitch black. Suddenly, a spotlight shined down on the middle of the large movie screen to reveal Kami standing there with a serious look on his face, sending several people on edge.

"Good evening, everyone," he began, slowly surveying the audience watching him before smiling. "What you are about to see is the grand adventures of an extraordinarily strong young boy as he journeys across his world in search of a mystical artifact comprised of seven balls." He ignored the juvenile snickers coming from Naruto and Kiba, as they were each silenced by their separate teachers. "Along the way he makes many new friends, and enemies, and he trains to become the strongest fighter in the world."

He then paused for dramatic effect, letting the anticipation sink in for his guest before he continued, "This... is the story of Son Goku. This is the story... of Dragon Ball."

And with that being said, the spotlight went off and darkness was all the group saw before the movie screen started to count down from ten.

"This is going to be so awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto said, grinning in excitement as the countdown slowly approach to one.

The screen hit one, and all went black.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd that's a wrap, folks! Truth be told, I'm a little nervous here because, while I have watched the show and read the magna, I'm kinda scared that I really didn't capture the personalities of the characters. If I didn't, please tell me in the comments and show me ways that I could capture it better.**

 **Also, I'm really surprised that I haven't seen no one done this yet. I've read fics of the Naruto cast reacting to web-shows, stories of Naruto in another universe, and just an entire fic centered around the reactions of an entire Naruto-verse. (I highly recommend that story. It's called Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse by Juubi no Shinju, it's really good.) But none done about them reacting to a show like Dragon Ball, One Piece, etc. So I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring and see where it lands.**

 **One more thing, they're going to be reacting to only the original Dragon Ball series. I may make jokes of DBZ in this story, and may even consider making a sequel to this with the cast's future selves with their kids, but as of now, I will only be focusing on the time before Super Saiyan Gods, Flamboyant Alien Groups, and Power Levels.**

 **So, with all that out of the way, let the fun begin.**


End file.
